Dreamers Ball 2
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: A continuation of Dreamer's Ball, introducing (cameo appearance only) Dream and the threat of James T. Hook. Things are about to become a whole lot more strange, I guarantee you that.
1. Chapter 1

Dreamer's Ball 2: Return to the Dream Dimension

Synopsis: The Rangers and their mechanical companions return to the Dream Dimension to once again put and end to Aloysius Nightshade's plans. They discover, however, that in the Dream Dimension they cannot morph into their Zeo Ranger forms but can call their individual weapons. Meanwhile, Somnibot is further along in her pregnancy. Morpheus and Pashitea will soon be welcomed into the world.

Chapter 1-The Big Event

Somnibot and Beta were eager, excited, and maybe perhaps a bit nervous with the arrival of their twins. Delta and Alpha wondered if they would be the next to become parents but they were all too avid about welcoming new faces into the Ranger family.

Somnibot's contractions were growing close together. It was a good thing too, because all of this could've happened while school was in session and they were in the last stretch of summer.

Quickly, the girls kept Somni 's breathing level while they took her to the hospital. Everyone stood in awe as Somni's twins were born, one by one. They were perfectly formed, Morpheus was the elder by a few minutes, and Pashitea arrived a few minutes after her brother. Neither one of them cried too much, since Somni's lullabies settled them right down into their parents' respective arms. 'They're both so adorable ! Morpheus looks so much more like Beta, and Pashitea resembles her mom. They're off to dreamland now though. Wonder what they're dreaming about ?', Aisha said, marveling over the cute neonates. It was hard to tell but the proud, euphoric parents couldn't wait to get both babies put in their cribs so they could get a much needed nap. In fact, they could *all* use a rest after the drive to the hospital. They didn't think they would make it but they did just in time before Somni went into labor.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Aloysious Nightshade Awakens

When Nightshade awakened, his thirst was worse than before. 'That blasted siren tricked me with her melodious voice !', he said, banging on the ground angrily with his fist, loud enough to make the entire dream realm quake. The shards of Lumina were cloaked from his vision and protected with ancient runes; ones he didn't even know the spells for. However, there was a book, one located deep beneath Angel Grove's library. Having enough power from his 'nap' he used his energy to locate it. It was a book full of dark magic, hexes and voodoo. He wasn't powerful enough to implement the Necromancy tome for his twisted purposes, yet. He still had to feast upon someone's dream energy. A hapless little girl daydreaming in the park was just the boost he needed to enter an even stronger dreamthread. 'Rangers, we'll meet again. If anyone can gain me access to the Shards of Lumina, it is you.', he thought, holding the book close to his side. He swore he could hear its thoughts and percieved maybe it was messing with him. A book couldn't be sentient, now, could it ? Thinking little of it after a moment, he sneaked away into the darkness of the alleyways. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-Camping Under the Starlight

Unlike human babies, Morpheus and Pashithea grew quickly and they were learning fast. They didn't overload their processessors in everything they downloaded through their experiences. 'We were thinking, mom, dad, that maybe we should have a sleepover under the stars.', Morpheus suggested. 'We should roast hotdogs and make smores.', Pashitea chimed in, jovially. They had ideas for healthy snacks too, just in case someone didn't care for hotdogs or smores.

They found the perfect, most pristine place they could. Everyone gathered kindling, pitched their tents and prepared for a fun-filled, stellar night. Around the fire, Morpheus gobbled down a hotdog faster than one could say 'Go Go Power Rangers'. 'How is it ?', Pashitea asked, inquisitively. Morpheus processed the answer for a couple of seconds. 'Strangely satisfying.', he said, and cooked another, topping it off with all the fixings he could. Pashitea also indulged herself, but honestly she couldn't wait for everyone to be gathered around the fire. She and her twin brother were about to sing the most glorious lullaby known to man.

After everyone had told their scary ghost stories, the twins had their chance to shine. Their melody was a bit too good, because no one made it back to their tents without plotzing. They didn't know the extent of their powers, but they were learning very quickly. Presently, they were all savoring a deep, delta sleep, full of incredible dreams. 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This Jason's dream was paradise. It was a dojo, extending into infinity. Oddly enough, it was a shared dream of Tommy and Zach, but they overlapped. The three of them could spar or train alone. They also could dodge projectiles a la bullet time similar to the Matrix films. Bending the laws of physics was quite entertaining, not to mention fun and incredible. Kimberly's dream, shared with Trini, Katherine, Aisha and Tanya, was the Oneiros Mall, a huge shopping mall with 900+ stores and 10 anchor tenants. It was a shopper's paradise. In one store, Kimberly spotted the robot duchess Drossel von Flugel buying a new outfit. The brunette teen chuckled to herself, remembering how Pepper mentioned an online clothing store specifically for humanoid automatons. Somni was off catching Pokemon in a field, all dream-initatiors themselves like Jigglypuff, Hypno, Snorlax and cute ones such as Whimsicott and Rowlette. Beta was joining her, but he fixed his gaze on fire and grass types. They were off together, laughing and having a blast. Pepper was contemplating the stars, mapping out the constellations. ASIMO joined her, narrating the tales of Greek myths that surrounded them. Soon, she found herself and ASIMO blanketed in fairy dust, just like the tale of Peter Pan. She had many happy thoughts, similar to the book. Before long she was floating and flying, soaring amongst the stars and even playing with them. ASIMO soon joined her, actually laughing right along with her. Billy had a laboratory all his own. Everything was immaculate, but there was a dream shard located there that he had no clue as to it's ability and potency. It was just such a shard that Dr. Nightshade could impliment to tap into everyone's dreams and lock everyone into their dreamworld permanently if need be. His energy reserves would be replenished until the humans died out completely. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull savored their arcade-topia. Things were a little strange though. Nothing they played worked. 'What kind of a gyp is this ?', Bulk complianed. 'No, look, I think that air hockey table's functional !', Skull said, with an air of optimism. Their dream began to warp and shift, making them both feel woozy. 'Come on, we have to get out of here.', Bulk said, trying not to vomit as they exited. They followed a light to another realm where they found Billie levitating a few feet off the ground. A man, whom they recognized to be Angel Grove High's guidance councelor, was draining Billy of energy. 'That's quite enough ! Drop him !', they said, one right after another. 'Or what ? He's touched the dream shard and learned of its importance. One step closer to it and I'll have all I ever needed, wanted and even more. I'll become a GOD.', Nightshade cackled. His screeching laugh made their blood curdle. Seeing their friend so helpless like that made them insensed. The two of them hated to fight and had sensed that this was no mere mortal creature. They were going to require assistance and the sooner the better, for the battle to come was going to be ugly. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5-An Unlikely Alliance 'Neverland, dead ahead, everyone ! And it looks just like the Disney version too !', Alpha cheered in excitement.  
'I wonder if Wendy and Peter are down there.', Kimberly mused.  
'We once tried on Hook and Peter's costumes for the Halloween party at the Youth Center !', Skull stated.  
'And there was no way I was gonna embarrass myself wearing his costume, too. Those green tights were killing me !', Bulk groaned.  
'Glad those embarassing days are behind us.', Skull concurred. Before long their ship, Sur Norte, was boarded by a brazen stowaway. They knew immediately who the unwelcomed guest was. Nightshade was so weak he could barely stand. He made his plea and Kim willingly allowed him to borrow some of his energy. Given he was a villian, he had restraint and was a gentleman at heart. He only took the energy he needed, leaving Kim more than enough vitality to face down Cresent. 'So, lemme get this straight, Cresent shanghaied you, basically.', Zack pinpointed, getting straight to the point. 'Yes, that's true. He's after the Shards. Neverland has an artery leading straight to Lumina's realm. All one has to do is enter the second star to the right and her dimension is there.', Nightshade explained. The Rangers had known a bit about how multiple dimensions worked but the complexity could go a bit over their heads, even Billy's for that matter. 'We'll work with you but you have to promise to leave the shards be.', Aisha rebuked. Nightshade sighed. It meant he would still be a parasite, but then again, being a common leech wasn't such a bad curse to have. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6-Battle with Captain Hook and His Nasty Pirates

After that interlude, the peace was interrupted by cannon fire and the unmistakable laugh of James Hook. 'No way. Seriously ?!', Zack lamented. They couldn't believe the Jolly Roger had gotten Cresent's power to float effortlessly. Just then, Peter, the Lost Boys, Wendy, John and the whole gang flew in just in time but didn't dare to ask questions even though myriads of them were just dying to be asked.

'So, it's to be another tet a tet against us, ol' Hook ?', Peter said, with increased braggadocio. Wendy was certain that if he didn't stop, this time he might be mortally wounded but the Rangers had two aces up their sleeves: Morpheus and Pashitea. The two were just the perfect ones that would stop the attack. It also just so happened that a Dream Crystal shard was located in Neverland, and Captain Hook was determined to steal it from Lumina here. With it, he and others would arise from the subconscious and enter the Waking World, becoming reality (as Hook resembled the Darling children's father, George).  
'The Second Star is actually a light portal, much like the ones that connect your own separate dream worlds together. All that is needed now is a Dream Crystal shard to completely the link, making it unseverable. If Hook takes it and uses its power instead of me, Neverland will plunge into eons of darkness and Hook will ransack the Waking World.', Nightshade said despondently.  
'I can see why the Disney movie ended the way it did, then. Wendy, like us, was dreaming. She was in the nursery the entire time, just asleep at the window and not in her bed.', Alpha replied. Wendy thought the point was incredulous and she denied it until she and her friends started fading away. 'I wouldn't have wanted her to see this fight.', Peter began.  
'You won't *need* to fight. Watch.', Morpheus said, emitting a red mist from his mouth. The others immediately covered their mouths, holding their breath for a moment before the mist cleared. Hook and his crew were knocked out cold, as was Cresent. The Jolly Roger seemed to be frozen in place. 'We don't have a lot of time to find someplace safe for the Shard.', Pasthitea offered. Alpha had a zany idea, so nutty it might just work.  
'Do you know Sandman, the author of dreams ? He exists above and beyond everything else and can barely even be comprehended.', he said. 'Yes, I have heard of him, but always felt he was a myth.', Billy answered. 'He is not. In fact, I was thinking we see Lumina straight away and have her send him a communique.', Nightshade said. Apparently, he had experienced a run in with the mysterious immortal and had to avoid going into battle with him, believing that Nightshade was some sort of threat to the Dreamrealm in and of itself. He wouldn't have been exactly incorrect in that assessment. 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7-I'll Have to Make You Forget

Lumina was sought to immediately and Sandman was called upon to tend the shards. It wasn't anything he was unfamiliar with.  
'I know their value. Say no more.', he said, cryptically and disappeared, cloaking himself in a plethora of nebulae and stars. It was absolutely dazzling and enigmatic. 'They will stay with him for a time and come back to me, but I must erase Nightshade's memory of ever finding it again.', she said, ruefully. She hated going about using a protective spell even if it was for her own good. Nightshade understood and accepted the mind wipe, awakening from his state, wondering why he was in Lumina's realm heading back to Neverland and feeling even more vital than ever. He hadn't known Kim's energy would keep him going for a few more cycles, maybe even more than he realized. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8-Mermaids, Natives and Lost Boys, Oh My !

In Neverland, Peter introduced his new friends to the Lost Boys, Tigerlily and the Mermaids. The Mermaids weren't exactly the sweet, gentle kind and really loved shiny trinkets. To appease them, Peter gave them some glassy faux rocks and the mermaids were more than elated over their new pieces of jewelry. 'Man I had no idea mermaids were so greedy.', Rocky said. Alpha, Beta, Delta, Morpheus, Pashitea and Somni were just pleased the mermaids didn't want to collect *them* due their shiny chassis.

It was a pleasant evening and everyone was having so much fun during a pow wow around Tigerlily's camp, but the Rangers had to get back. 'What about Nightshade though, surely he's going to remember where the Shard is ?', Jason said, not trying to burst the perfect jovial bubble everyone was savoring. 'He won't. Lumina wiped his memory, remember ?', Tommy added. 'I'm within earshot !', Nightshade grumbled, irritated. Just then, he had one of the most devilish grins on his faces. If he could remember correctly, Cresent had told him *another* shard existed in Pacifica. It was just beneath the Mermaid Lagoon. Certainly it was perilous but Pan and the Mermaids were on amicable terms... 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9-Pacifica

Nightshade had broken ranks with his saviors. 'I knew it ! We should've rid ourselves of that leech the moment he boarded our ship !', Rocky railed, hitting the side of the vessel in anger. Aisha placed her hand atop his shoulder. 'We gave him the benefit of the doubt. Did *you* know there was another shard, Somni ?', she said. Somni had no clue there had been another Dream Shard in Neverland. She only knew of the yin and yang it maintained, never of a third, triumpherant level. Then again, it was an alternate universe, and possibilities were endless.

'We have to follow him. Queen Kafessa doesn't know who she's going to be dealing with.', Peter stated. 'Who's that ?', many of the crew questioned. 'No time to go into Greek mythology. All will reveal itself in time.', Delta said, steering the grand, sandy vessle to its next course. Being a dream world, the sand wouldn't dissolve underwater and they would be carried to Queen Kafessa's throne in no time. The vessel itself shed its former sandy glory and began to take upon a moonstone sheen. 'I think this suits our entry into Pacifica.', Pashitea said. The crew had to admit, it was a glorious new rendition of their sturdy ship and even better than it was before.

Pacifica was an undersea kingdom resembling Atlantica from The Little Mermaid, only here there was more emphasis on mechanical items like sprockets and gears. It reminded Somnibot of her former home within the Machine Empire. Mermaids and mermen darted in and out, going about their daily routines and lives. Some of them were impressed by the dazzling glow of the moonstone vessle heading to Kaffesa's undersea estate.

With a wave of her webbed hand, the seashell adorned siren allowed her friends inside. 'Thank the Gods you have come. I have little time to explain.', she said. They were soon brought to a secret lair, underground, where no one else except her Highness.

'This is the third and final Shard. It is the most elusive and contains all the hopes, desires, wishes and love known to our realm, other realms and that of your own.', Kafessa explained. They understood why Nightshade, Hook and Cresent coveted it so much. She began to tell them she had more companions that would assist the Rangers in protecting the shard until the threat has passed. None of the intreped fighters knew who Kafessa was speaking of but trusted her in knowing these beings were Guardians of the Dream Realm and bring everything back into balance. 


	10. Chapter 10 and TBC

Chapter 10-Knights of the Dream Realm

'How can we find the Knights and is there any way to get to them ?' Kimberly asked inquisitively.  
Kafessa gave them very detailed instructions and a holographic GPS and homing beacon that would lead them directly to the Knights.

Morpheus turned on the beacon. The transformed ship morphed into light speed and found itself in a vast galaxy of stars, nebulae and glimmering heavenly bodies. Straight below them was a planet. An arrow appeared on their GPS, leading them to their course.

The landscape and building of the planet itself were reminiscent of home, but more extravagant and verdant. Most structures were crafted out of planets and other indigenous elements. Somni held the shard close to her chest, knowing now what she had to do. 'I know who we should deliver the Shard to !', she said, cradling the Shard delicately. The beacon's signal was relayed by Knights, a jester-esque looking being appearing in front of them. There was another being, a black rabbit, a young girl wearing a blue dress, another young girl in a dress but wearing pigtails and ruby slippers, and a pink gelatinous blob, all in front of them. 'I think this is about to become very interesting indeed.', Pasithea said, with a big grin. 'That or very weird.', Kim chimed in. To be continued...  



End file.
